


【双豹】【ErikXT’challa】洛基的礼物（微锤基）

by DeerLulu1945



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerLulu1945/pseuds/DeerLulu1945
Summary: 陛下变猫梗阿斯加德国王携皇后洛基访问瓦坎达，离开时，皇后洛基为亲王尼贾达卡殿下留下了一份礼物。





	【双豹】【ErikXT’challa】洛基的礼物（微锤基）

正文：

Erik从外面回来的时候，Thor和Loki已经离开瓦坎达了。

对于没见到这对传奇兄弟的事，Erik还有些遗憾。

“T’challa呢？”转了一圈，Erik却没看到T’challa的身影，他有些奇怪的问奥克耶将军知不知道陛下的去向。

“从Thor走了之后，陛下就把自己关在房间里，我们派人去探望过，可陛下关着门，不让我们进去。”奥克耶十分担忧的说道。

“他们的会面有什么问题吗？还是谈话不顺利？”Erik不禁皱起了眉头，一边向T’challa的寝宫走去。

“陛下带着Thor和Loki参观了我们的实验室，我看他们的气氛还挺愉快的，刚才他们还去了茶话室，可后来只有Thor和Loki出来了，等他们走了之后，陛下就独自回了房间，再也没有出来过。”奥克耶如实的向Erik禀报。

“行，我知道了，我去看看。”Erik支开所有人，独自回了他和T’challa的寝宫。他心里有不好的预感，该死的，自己只是离开这一会儿，就出事了吗？

“T’challa？”推开门，Erik发现房间里一丝光也没有，窗帘都被放了下来，穿过床顶幔帐的缝隙，Erik看到，床上有一个毯子卷成的小山丘，正静静缩在那里，听到Erik的声音，那堆毯子还瑟缩了一下。

“T’challa，你...你在干什么...？”Erik又担心又莫名其妙，直觉告诉他毯子里裹着的人肯定是T’challa，可他哥哥怎么会做这么无聊又幼稚的事情。

毯子里的人一声也没吭，Erik小心翼翼的凑过去，拍了拍那堆毯子：“T’challa，怎么了？和Thor他们没谈拢吗？”

Erik发誓，如果是阿斯加德要攻打瓦坎达，管他对面是神还是魔，他一定会保护好T’challa和这个国家。

毯子里的人安安静静，沉默了一会儿，那一坨鼓包往Erik相反的方向挪了挪。

“T’challa，你在闹什么别扭？你不是小孩子了，和我说说怎么回事。”Erik实在担心的不行，他想把毯子扯下来，可里面的人剧烈挣扎着抓着毯子边，一声不吭就是不肯出来。

“好，那你别怪我不客气了。”Erik忍无可忍，到底发生了什么才会让他的哥哥像个小孩子一样在这里闹别扭，他一定要问个清楚。

他站起来，直接连人带毯子一起抱起来，里面的人由于失去了平衡，从毯子里掉到了床上。

里面果然是T’challa，由于房间太暗，Erik还没看清对方到底怎么了，T’challa便惊慌失措的在床上打了个滚想要逃走。

“嘿！你到底怎么了！”Erik扑上去，干脆把T’challa压在身底下。

可身下的人慌张到不规律的呼吸和颤抖的身体才让Erik发现到底发生了什么。

T’challa在哭。

“你...你怎么了？到底发生了什么告诉我！”Erik几乎要咆哮起来，除了在床上，他还没见过这么脆弱的T’challa，一瞬间，Erik觉得自己的愤怒要从头顶喷发出来。

可T’challa只是拉着Erik，拼命地摇头。

“你怎么不说话？”Erik愣愣的看着身下的人。

一时间，T’challa眼中满是委屈，他看着Erik，嘴唇颤抖着，好半天，轻轻地发出了一声：

“mew...”

一声低沉的，沙哑的，还有点性感的——mew......

Erik感觉空气都要凝固了，他怔怔的压在T’challa身上，看着身下的人。

“你...你说什么？我没听懂......”Erik担心自己在做梦，又问了一遍。

T’challa委屈的脸皱成一团，扭过头去，抿着嘴不肯出声。

“是他们对吧？是他们对吧？？你等着，我去找他们！”Erik这才清醒过来，他的暴怒已经难以抑制，他从床上跳下来，想去找Thor他们算账。

“meow！”T’challa一把拉住走到门口的Erik，拼命摇着头，要Erik别冲动。

Erik猛的回过头，借着门外的光清楚的看到T’challa的时候，他又定在了原地。

他的头顶是...

耳朵？

一对儿尖尖的，软软的黑色猫耳朵。

咕噜一声，静谧的空气里传来Erik吞口水的声音。

“到底发生了什么？”Erik猜到T’challa可能不想被人看到这样的自己，他关好门，把T’challa扶到床边，认真的看着他的眼睛问道。

“meow......”T’challa颤抖着，不甘心的哼唧了一声。

知道再怎么逼问T’challa也没用，Erik皱着眉头呼了一口气，他把T’challa抱在怀里，安慰似的吻了吻他的额头。

看来，只有问那两个人才能知道到底发生什么了。

Erik拜托Shuri通过复仇者的总部联系到了Thor的飞船，当大屏幕上出现两兄弟的身影时，Erik把所有人包括Shuri都支了出去。

“我就开门见山的说了，你们来瓦坎达的目的是宣战吗？”Erik不客气的说道。

“怎么，亲王殿下，不喜欢我的礼物吗？”屏幕里，Loki正慵懒的倚在Thor的身边，笑着看着屏幕这边一脸杀气的男人。

“你们阿斯加德对礼物的理解是不是有问题？”Erik眯起眼睛，几乎要在爆发的边缘。

“你们的国王觉得科技比魔法更厉害，那我就让他体验一下。”Loki说的无辜，旁边的Thor一脸歉意的看着Erik。

“你到底做了什么？”

“没什么，只是一个小魔法，让他那张不懂得尊重魔法师的嘴只会喵喵叫。”Loki笑得一脸得意。

“抱歉，额，瓦坎达的亲王殿下，我有阻止过我弟弟，可是...”Thor尬笑着耸了耸肩。

“立刻把他恢复正常，听到没有！”Erik压抑着怒火咆哮道。

“这个魔法只能维持七天而已，倒是你，Erik殿下，为什么不抓紧时间，陪在你哥哥身边呢？或者你可以现在去看看他的衣服里面，藏了什么...”Loki意味深长的说道，对着Erik眨了下眼，便消失在屏幕上。

只留下Erik一头问号的站在原地。

他还不知道要怎么和T’challa解释，七天而已，到时候他们两兄弟再一起去找他们算账也不迟......

“T’challa。”回了房间的Erik叫了声T’challa的名字，可怜的国王陛下正缩在墙角，看到Erik回来，他的眼睛几乎要亮起来，赶忙凑到Erik身边，头顶的耳朵都立了起来。

Erik严肃的看了T’challa一会儿，捂住脸，慢慢在床边坐下。

该死的，太他妈的可爱了。

“meow！？”T’challa急切的摇了摇他弟弟的手臂，想知道结果是什么。

“T’challa...七天...很快会过去的......”

 

第一天。

T’challa很生气，虽然他知道和Erik生气也没用，但他就是忍不住只想气鼓鼓的蹲在墙角。

他不是一个软弱的人，可在危难时刻唯一能指望的男人也帮不上忙，T’challa便忍不住委屈。

看着那对尖尖的耳朵耸拉下来背在脑后，Erik又心疼又想笑。

Erik决定这七天都在T’challa身边寸步不离，毕竟他的爱人这副模样，他可不想被别人看到。

虽然T’challa在生闷气，他还是把一日三餐送过来，哄着他吃下去，晚上还把他抱上床，哄着他睡觉。

 

第二天。

一大早，Erik睁开眼睛，感觉腰上有点痒，他伸手想抓一抓，低头却看到一条黑色的毛茸茸的尾巴缠在自己的腰上。

顺着那条尾巴看过去，Erik愣住了。

那条尾巴是从T’challa睡袍下钻出来的，这会儿，T’challa睡得很熟，浑身缩成一团，耳朵也因为熟睡放松了下来，真的和小猫一模一样。

Erik轻手轻脚的支起身体，生怕吵醒熟睡的猫咪。

他吞了吞口水，这条尾巴甜蜜的有些可怕，他想伸手摸一下，可就在接触到尾巴上面柔软的皮毛时，那条尾巴抽了回去，轻轻甩了甩，又搭在Erik的身上。

“呼——”Erik呼了口气，该死的晨起反应，该死的尾巴......

Erik直接把手伸进T’challa的睡袍，摸到了那根尾巴的根部，就在男人浑圆挺翘的屁股上方，因为突然被握住，尾巴还不满意的甩了甩。

“mew...”被弄醒的T’challa下意识的叫了一声，迷蒙的双眼睡眼惺忪的看着Erik。

Erik直接亲上了他的嘴巴，翻身把他压在身下，就像往常的早上那样热烈。

还没清醒过来的T’challa就这么被Erik按在床上操了一顿。

“Miaow！Miaow！”可怜的T’challa不停的用嘶哑的声音喵喵叫着，他每次想要挣扎着逃开，Erik就会轻轻揪他的尾巴把他拖回来，这根该死的东西让他浑身无力。

看着那对尖尖的猫耳，Erik却很兴奋，他操着男人巧克力色的挺翘屁股，把那根尾巴缠在自己的腰上，低头吻了吻那对颤抖的耳朵尖。

那对耳朵似乎很敏感，T’challa浑身都跟着紧缩起来。

可怜的国王陛下趴在床上呜咽着，被自己的弟弟操的瘫软的趴在床上，连句指责的话都说不出来，只能在呜咽的哭泣声中夹杂着喵喵的惨叫。

T’challa一天都没有说话，饭也没有吃。

爽过之后的Erik还是要老老实实的跟自己的哥哥道歉。

“T’challa，你生气也好，总要吃点东西吧？”Erik一边说一边凑到T’challa背后，拍了拍他的肩膀，虽然他很想摸摸那对耳朵，但看到T’challa气鼓鼓的样子，Erik还是忍住了。

听了这话的T’challa猛地回过头，一脸“我都这样了你还搞我”的委屈模样。

Erik陪着笑脸，诚恳的和T’challa道歉了好半天才勉强让国王陛下不那么生气了。

第三天。

Erik下令暂时封闭国王的寝宫，除了他之外所有人一律不得进入，不管奥克耶和Shuri他们怎么逼问Erik都没有说，他总要给T’challa留点尊严。

况且，这副模样，他自己看到就可以了。

由于屁股后面那条讨厌的尾巴，T’challa只能裸着下身单穿一件睡袍，尾巴还总随着他的心情乱动，有时候根本不受他的控制。

比如他虽然在生Erik的气，可只要听到男人回来的脚步声，他的尾巴就会不自觉的竖起来。

生了两天闷气，T’challa的心情平静了许多，想想这已经是第三天了，再过四天等他恢复正常，他一定得找阿斯加德的国王好好谈谈。

想到这儿，他打了个哈欠，窗外的阳光真好，暖融融的照在他的身上，他忍不住眯起了眼睛，缩在床边的长椅上睡着了，睡梦中，尾巴还不自觉地甩了甩。

“T’challa，等我很久了吧？”临近傍晚，Erik回来了，他凑到长椅边，吻了吻T’challa的耳朵尖。

睡得迷迷糊糊的T’challa睁开眼睛，不自觉的发出呼噜声，脸颊还在Erik的手臂上蹭了蹭。

软软的胡渣蹭的Erik心花怒放，他似乎有点理解Loki说的礼物的含义了。

第四到第六天。

T’challa已经习惯自己这幅模样了，虽然不能说话还是让他有些苦恼。

Erik像故意的一样，总喜欢曲解他的意思，比如到了晚上的时候，他的意思明明是不要，可Erik偏偏说他就是想要。

这该死的耳朵和尾巴似乎也加强了他的敏感度，只要Erik扯一扯他的尾巴，或亲一亲他的耳朵尖，他就会浑身发软，老老实实的瘫在男人的怀里。

Erik喜欢用背后式，这样他可以把T’challa的尾巴搭在自己的肩膀上，还可以一边操他的屁股一边看那对尖尖的耳朵因为身体的反应而立起来或者垂下去。

连着几天晚上被堂弟折腾到高潮迭起，T’challa有些吃不消，猫咪魔法似乎抑制了他的黑豹之力，让他变得敏感柔软。

“mew...呼噜呼噜...”这会儿，T’challa被干的有点舒服，他喜欢Erik慢慢的抽插，这样可以让他的后穴深深地体会到堂弟的大家伙带给他的快感。

肠壁被肉棍插着慢慢磨蹭的酥麻刺激让T’challa舒服的眯起了眼睛，他软软的趴在枕头上，规律的发出呼噜声。

“你睡着了吗T’challa？”Erik突然拽了拽他的尾巴。

“miaow！”T’challa一惊，耳朵立了起来，被插得满满的后穴紧紧缩住，夹住了Erik硬挺的阴茎。

Erik不得不说他爱死这一瞬间了，T’challa的尾巴像能操控他的敏感度一样，每次轻轻扯一下，T’challa就会敏感的近乎疯狂。

虽然后果是他会被T’challa怨念的眼神瞪好半天，可他就是爱死了这致命的快感。

第七天。

这一天Erik哪都没有去，在寝宫里陪了T’challa一天。

并不是他担心国王陛下会有什么意外，只是想想以后可能再也见不到T’challa这副模样了，他竟忍不住珍惜起来。

Erik一整天都没让T’challa穿衣服，这甜蜜的巧克力色肉体配上黑色的猫耳和猫尾巴，他要把这美妙的景象牢牢的记在自己脑海里。

T’challa也知道Erik喜欢自己这个样子，他忍不住有些鄙视的看了看自己的堂弟，这男人哪里学来的品味，一定是流落在外的时候沾染的恶心癖好，等他恢复正常，一定要好好教育教育自己的弟弟。

看着Erik落在自己身上着迷的眼神，T’challa在心底无奈的笑了。

算了，就满足他一次吧。

这一天，T’challa做了好多以前都没有做过的羞耻的事，他跪在地毯上给Erik口交，还让男人一边摸着他的耳朵一边射在他的嘴里。

他骑在Erik的阴茎上让他操自己，还把尾巴缠在堂弟的小腿上，等Erik直接射进他的肚子里的时候，他还抱着Erik的脖子在他的耳边软软的喵喵叫了几声。

看着堂弟满足的模样，T’challa不自觉的露出甜蜜的微笑。

傍晚，Erik抱着光溜溜的T’challa躺在床上，爱惜的摸着他的尾巴，时不时吻一吻他头顶的耳朵尖。

T’challa轻轻地呼噜着，表示喜欢Erik的爱抚。

“我真想让那个魔法师把你一直变成这幅模样.......”享受到失神的Erik小声感叹了一句，听到这话的T’challa脸色一沉，从Erik的怀里挣扎出来，对着男人的脸抬起了爪子。

“miaow！”

 

第八天一大早，T’challa再一次出现在了皇厅的王座之上，他面色沉稳，周身都是一如既往地散发着高贵与不可侵犯的王者之气。

他并没有提这七天都发生了什么，只是宣布了他打算再一次和阿斯加德国王见面的事。

可所有人似乎都没有把全部的注意力放在国王的讲话上。

因为站在陛下身后的N’jadaka亲王右边脸上那五道长长的爪印实在太吸引人的目光了。

完


End file.
